Gandalf's Fireworks
by elfchicks
Summary: The whole story...the long and the short of it...about the fireworks.


**Gandalf's Fireworks **

_Aranel; 2004 _

"Merry!" called Pippin, approaching his friend, who was hiding behind the canvas wall of a tent. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" hissed Merry. "Quiet. I don't want Gandalf to hear me."

"What?"

"I want to send up a firework," whispered Merry, "and I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't spoil my fun."

"Sorry, Merry," apologized Pippin. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," agreed Merry. "But please keep your voice down!"

"Sorry."

"All right," said Merry, turning to regard his friend. "Here's the plan. I will go out and create a diversion while you hop into Gandalf's cart and get a firework. You got it?"

"How about I create a diversion and you grab the firework?" suggested Pippin.

"That's what I just said!" Merry whispered harshly. "I will get the firework while you create a diversion."

"No, you didn't," protested Pippin. "You said that you would create a diversion while I got a firework."

"No, I didn't!" disagreed Merry. "I know what I said!"

"Now, let's go over this again," said Pippin. "You will get the firework while I create a diversion, is that what you're saying?"

"No!" cried Merry, frustrated. "Pippin, you are the most difficult person to scheme with. For the last time, I will create a diversion while you grab the firework!"

"Good plan," affirmed Pippin. "Now who's getting the firework?"

"You are!" said Merry.

"I thought you were," said Pippin.

"Then who is creating a diversion?" questioned Merry.

"I was," said Pippin.

"If you must," sighed Merry. "Are we in agreement now?"

"So, I'm getting the firework and you are creating a diversion?"

"Yes, right!" agreed Merry, hurriedly. "Now let's go."

The Hobbits peered carefully out of the tent door and found the coast clear. No Gandalf in sight; only a multitude of Hobbits dancing to the merry tune. Pippin stealthily tiptoed out of the tent and sneaked around the side until he was out in the open. He casually whistled and looked around as if he hadn't the slightest thing on his mind, especially not stealing a firework. Merry hissed at him from his hiding place.

"Pippin, what are you doing? _I _was creating the diversion!"

"Oh, sorry, Merry." Pippin casually turned and made towards the cart full of brightly colored fireworks. He made sure Merry had come out to perform his act. He had. The Hobbit was casually eating an apple and smiling brightly at everyone. Pippin turned back to the task at hand.

He selected a small, bluish-colored rocket and was about to head for the tent, when he heard something.

"Psst!" It was Merry. "Pippin, not that one. The big red one."

Pippin found the right firework and tucked it carefully under his arm. He hopped off the wagon and clambered secretly into the tent, his last view Merry taking a bite out of the apple. Pippin held up the rocket uncertainly. The firework had strange wing-shaped paper designs on either side of the top and peculiar writing along the side. He set the rocket down and began searching for some matches. Presently, Merry came in and picked up the firework.

"Nice job, Pip," he said. "You have to admit it, though. My act was stunning." He noticed that Pippin was rummaging around in the cupboards near the tent walls.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Matches," Pippin replied. "We need something to light it with, don't we?"

"Of course," Merry answered. "There should be some matches around here. They had to have lit all of those torches outside with something."

"Ah, here is a box," said Pippin, turning around. "These will work well."

"Where should we light it?" inquired Merry.

"In here?" suggested Pippin.

"Brilliant," said Merry. "Then Gandalf will never know that one of his rockets is gone. No one will see it in here."

He set the bottom of the firework on the ground, holding it up with his hands.

"Hurry Pippin," said Merry. "Light it." Pippin struck a match and quickly held it to the fuse at the base of the rocket.

"There," said Pippin. The spark traveled up the fuse towards the rocket.

"We were supposed to stick it in the ground," said Merry, remembering at that moment that rockets aren't meant to be lit off in tents.

"It _is_ in the ground," protested Pippin.

"Outside," said Merry, pushing the firework towards Pippin.

"This was your idea!" yelled Pippin, shoving the rocket back at him. "Aieeeeeee!"

The firework shot upwards, throwing both Hobbits backwards and lifting the tent off the ground. Needless to say, "Nobody will see it in here" was sounding quite foolish to Merry as he watched the brilliant red colors streaking across the sky in the form of a dragon. The noise was so loud, it could be heard everywhere in the Party Field. As the red streaks faded into oblivion, Merry and Pippin picked themselves up. Strange as it may seem, they still hadn't had enough.

"That was good," said Merry.

"Let's get another!" agreed Pippin. However, it was not to be. Gandalf strolled angrily over and seized the two soiled and singed Hobbits by their ears.

"Meriodoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known!"

**Finis **


End file.
